The Witches Surprise
by Mikerfur
Summary: Wolf gets a strange potion spilled on him during an operation gone awry and finds out that it comes with a BIG surprise. *contains MPreg*
1. Chapter 1

Prologue

Wolf arched his back and groaned with the contraction. He was in the hospital, with a blanket draped across his waist and wearing a hospital gown and nothing else, his feet resting in stirrups for the doctor to have easy access between his legs and his paws grasping his large round belly as he pushed as hard as he could. Wolf rocked back and forth the best he could with his feet strapped to the stirrups to eleviate the feeling of his belly being ripped open groaning louder with the pain. Wolf plopped down on the bed with a whimper as the contraction subsided.

"You're doing good Wolf, just breathe." A Nurse said in Wolf's pointed and flattened ear as he gasped for breathe, soaked with sweat to where the hospital gown clung to the brown-furred orb attached to his body.

"Just wait till I get my hands on that Witch!" Wolf gasped before another contraction ripped through him.


	2. Chapter 2

Ch.1

*10 Months Earlier*

Wolf slipped on his disguise, once again as a building inspector buck teeth included while the other agents surrounded the cottage. The HEA had recently been on the tail of a witch who according to their intel, had been making illegal potions and selling them on the black market.

"Wolf," the brown furred and brown eyed and 42 year old wolf heard in his earpiece, "are you in position?" it was the voice of the now adult Red Pucket, who had now become an operations leader after Granny retired.

"Yeah, I'm ready," Wolf said.

"Be careful," Red said, "we don't know what could be in that shack." Wolf twitched his ear amused at the slight tone of concern in her voice.

"You know me Red," Wolf said walking up to the door with a clipboard in hand, "always careful."

Back in the tree line, Red watched her colleague walk up to the door of the cottage and knock on the door. After a few minutes Red heard Wolf talking about building inspection and the Witch, a human woman with black hair and slim build let him in.

"Don't move in until Wolf gives the signal." Red said to the agents wearing tactical gear and wielding stun rifles. Some of them nodded in acknowledgement.

Inside of the cottage, Wolf walked around the small rooms while the Witch watched him. He was pretending to look for building flaws when he was actually looking for illegal magical items, and he found a lot, with deadly poisons and a small vial with no label and was pink in color. Wolf them spoke loudly.

"Well it looks good here, no wires are frayed and the structure looks sound and _stable._ " Wolf said turning to the witch.

"GO! GO! GO!" Red shouted to the agents who rushed toward the cottage.

Inside, the witch turned to Wolf, who had pulled out a stun pistol and aimed it at the witch.

"Sorry lady," Wolf said, "but you're under arrest for possession of illegal magi-" Wolf didn't get to finish his sentence before the witch held up her hands and Wolf went flying backwards into the shelf, Wolf dropped his weapon and smashed into the shelf, the bottles of poison and the strange potion fell, and thankfully none of the poisons smashed but the strange pink potion fell onto his head and smashed into several pieces, spilling the contents onto the HEA agent. Wolf brushed as much of it off as he could getting up, but before he did that, the other agents swarmed in and handcuffed the witch. Red walked into the cottage and helped up her older colleague.

"You okay Wolf?" Red said helping Wolf up.

"Yeah," Wolf said moving his paws to his back, "ooh, I'm getting too old for this." Wolf groaned feeling a bruise on his back and the witch was led away.

"Good work," Red said to Wolf as they walked out and made their way back to HQ.

"Thanks," Wolf said as they got into an HEA vehicle, with Red taking the wheel.

After a few hours of filling out paperwork, Wolf made his way back home to his newer trailer. Where his wife of three years, Anne, greeted him with a kiss on the muzzle.

"Hey sweetie." Anne said, she was black in fur color and had green eyes. Her and Wolf had been married for about three years, and as a result of that, Wolf's trailer was both nicer looking and cleaner thanks to a female's touch.

"Glad you're safe." Anne said as Wolf took off his hoodie, feeling really hot all of a sudden even though he was notorious for getting cold easily exposing his black T-shirt.

"Oh don't worry," Wolf said kissing his wife in return. "I'm the big bad wolf remember?"

Anne playfully slapped her husband on the arm as he yawned and stretched.

"I'm gonna take a shower and call it a night." Wolf said making his way to the bathroom.

Once in the bathroom, he undressed and slipped into the shower, letting the hot water run down his back soothing the bruise from earlier. After washing himself thoroughly and being clean Wolf turned off the water and stepped out and wrapped a towel around his waist.

As he began to brush his teeth he suddenly doubled over, his paws grasping his flat stomach as loud grumbling could be heard coming from his bowels. He doubled over and took deep breathes as the worst case of indigestion he ever had wracked through him. His stomach churned and gurgled for a few more seconds as Wolf quietly groaned and clenched his eyes.

Then it was suddenly gone.

"Woah," Wolf gasped still keeping a paw on his stomach, "those tacos are not agreeing with me." Wolf said as he slowly regained composure at the sudden relief. But then he remembered the potion that broke on him earlier and made a mental note to ask the agency doctor to make sure it wasn't anything he should be worried about.

Later Wolf got into bed, wearing only what his wife called his "tightie-whities", something he didn't really start doing until he was in his thirtites, he always asserted it was more comfortable that way.

Kissing Anne who was reading, Wolf began to settle under the covers and drifted to sleep.


End file.
